Worse than we thought
by karlaserna
Summary: It takes place on Locked Up. The gang tries to sneak out from the Yerbanian prison on the duck truck, but the guards caught them again. The gang tries to apologize again to the chancellor, but there's only one person he can't tolerate. Jade. Beck defends her, so they both are sent to the worst Yerbanian prison. What will happen to them? Of course this is gonna be multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

***REMEMBER: they still have those orange outfits from prison!* 'kay now you can read it n_n lol xD hope you like it! :D**

**OMG I always forget this! **_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, Dan Schneider does.**_** that's it! :D okay xD now you can read the real chapter (lol)**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"This wouldn't have happened if Tori wouldn't launch her stupid shoe to the chancellor" Trina complained. "Now I have a broken nail!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

We've been on this 'duck truck' as about five minutes and we can already hear all the noises of the Yerbanians trying to find us at all costs. I have my arm resting in Jade's shoulder as she has her head on mine. The big lady from prison is sitting just beside us. She really looks like a man...

I looked down at Jade, and she was staring straight ahead, watching everything as we move forward in our route escape. It amazes me how she can be so calm when we're in a situation like this. Tori has been yelling at Sikowitz to go faster, Andre keeps tapping his feet frantically, Robbie looks like he has nausea, the big lady is ignoring us, Trina's checking out her nails, and Cat keeps asking what are we going to do if they catch us. I don't even want to think about that.

"Hey, if they catch us, do you guys think they'll let us make some T-shirts?" Cat said. Everyone turned slowly to her with a puzzled expression in our faces. Of course, with the exception of the 'big lady'.

"We are in the middle of a war, trying to escape in a 'duck truck' from some prison of some crazy Yerbanian people who smells your hand as a greet, and now are trying to find us maybe, I don't know, because they want to kill us, and you're asking if they'll let you make some T-shirts?" Said Andre. He's really freaking out, but he has a point.

Cat gasped. "Will they try to kill us?!" She said distressed. We all face palmed. And before anyone else could say something back, we heard a loud whistle. We turned around startled and saw the guards of prison beside us. Our eyes widened.

"Drive faster!" Tori shouted patting hysterically Sikowitz's shoulder.

"I'm driving as fast as I can!" Sikowitz said.

"They will reach us!" Robbie called out. And I think he's right, they're approaching to us more and more. I squeezed my arm wrapped around Jade in a protective way.

Suddenly a plenty of men blocked the road forcing Sikowitz to stop the truck, which was violently and made us jump almost pulling us out.

"You are under arrest again for attempting to escape from prison! We'll take you with the chancellor to be judged for your bad deeds!" The group leader said. "Take them before they try to escape again!" He said to the other men behind him, and before I realized what they were going to do, they took both of my hands and tied them with a strong rope. "Hey" I said. They did the same with the rest of us.

"No, what are you doing?!" I could hear Jade say. I turned around just to see that she already had been tied, too. "You're under arrest" The man said releasing her tied pale hands. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, really?" She said sarcastically.

They led us to the chancellor until the group leader opened the door of the room where the chancellor was last time, and pushed us inward.

We stand here awkwardly looking at the chancellor. "Say something" I whispered to Tori, not looking at her, till I noticed her watching me with an incredulous expression. I shrugged at her.

Tori sighed and took a step forward. "Uh…" She started stuttering. "I know we've caused so many problems and… it's even my fault that now you can't see, but uh… You know, we just want to go home. We already performed a few songs, you know, some of our... 'American'… dances. So, if you let us go home we'll never bother you again, we promise, just let us go home. Please" She begged. "We are really really _really_ sorry about all the above problems."

The chancellor stood quiet for a few seconds and raised his eyebrows. "Do _all_ of you feel really sorry?" He asked.

We all nodded. We all… except of Jade. "Of course not" She said flatly.

"What?!" The chancellor shouted. "Who said that?!" He hit the desk with his tight fist.

We looked at Jade and I can tell she was pretty tired about all this. "Me, so? It's not like you could see me anyway." She said it without any kind of warning or anger in her voice. It's like she doesn't care. She isn't even looking at the chancellor, she doesn't really care about anything here, even if the chancellor is in front of her, she's just ignoring the fact that he is the _chancellor_, she can get us in more troubles if she keeps being so imprudent.

I have to stop her. "Uh… Jade, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Bring to the center of the room the person who said that! Now!" The chancellor cut me off before I could end my sentence.

Jade rolled her eyes before a man grabbed her by her arm and dropped her in the middle of the room.

"Okay what?" She said.

"Don't talk to me like that!" The chancellor stood up hitting again the desk with his fist. "Now, what did you say previously?!" He asked still offended.

"You heard me. Or are you deaf now? Did those whistles affect you? Too bad." I closed my eyes slowly, not surprised at what she said, but embarrassed at the fact that I know she has an evil smile in her face and she doesn't even care. I sighed. I just know that we've earned more troubles now. Just perfect.

"Off with her head!" The chancellor called out clearly furious.

"Whoa, wait, you can't do that." I said walking hurriedly towards Jade.

"Why not?!" He shouted.

"Well… 'cause… uh… she doesn't wanna… die?" I stuttered thinking about what to say. "Just let her live, you know no one here deserves to die, that's too much for some teenagers like us." Jade looked at me with an expression that says "seriously?!", but I better keep it in that way. I don't want a girlfriend without head anyway…

"Hmm… maybe you're right." He said. "Then I'll send her to the worst prison of Yerba. And this is over!" Then he sat again on his chair.

"What?" Jade and I said in synchrony. "But why? She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't know what she says most of the time. Just let her go with us." I feel Jade glaring at me, but I just ignore her. That's not the situation right now.

"Why should I?! She even called me blind!" The chancellor protested.

"But you _are_ blind" Jade said. And it doesn't help a bit.

"Jade…" I whispered in a warning tone. "We just want to go home together." I said to the chancellor.

"Okay! You wanna be together! Then I'll let you stay together! Send those two to the worst prison now!" He shouted. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Next thing I know is that some men are taking us Jade and me away from the others.

"Wait!" I heard Tori say, catching the attention of everyone. "So… If you're sending them to the worst prison… then… what about us?" She asked nervous.

"Well, I was going to let you go since you promised not to _irk_ me again" The chancellor said.

"But what about our friends?! We can't just-" Tori protested but the chancellor cut her off.

"Do you want to go home yes or no?!" He shouted.

"Tori, shut up!" Trina whispered to Tori loud enough so we could hear it. And for the first time I agree with her, if they want to go home then it's better to shut up.

"She's right. Just… go home" I said.

"But…" She replied kinda sad.

"Just go" I don't want them to waste their time with us when they already have the choice of going home in front of them. She looks at me with sorrowful eyes and then turned around facing the chancellor again.

"Sir, here's a lady who was in prison, too. Are you going to let her go, too?" The group leader said referring to the big lady who tried to sneak out with us.

"Oh. Hmm… I don't know, is she strong?" We looked at him confused. What kind of question's that?

"Uh, yeah, Sir" He said immediately after looking at the 'big lady'.

"Oh, okay, sure. I don't see why not." He said. We all stood stunned.

"So you let her go just because she's big and stronger than _you_? What a weirdo." Jade said shamelessly. Why does she always have to be so imprudent? I love her so much, and I try to protect her but she only makes it more complicated.

"Take her away! Along with the other boy!" The chancellor was pretty irritated now. I don't blame him, if I was 'kinda' blind and then someone makes fun of it and then calls me a weirdo, I would be pretty mad.

Nobody took us away… we all turned slowly toward the two men behind Jade and me.

"Now!" The group leader shouted to them.

"Oh, now? Sure, you could tell us from the outset. You take the boy and me the girl." One of the men said to the other. Then both men grabbed us and took us out of the room.

"Where are you taking us?" Jade said boldly as we are walking to wherever these men are taking us.

"Well, my princess" The man who's escorting her spoke. "The chancellor said he wanted you two at the worst prison, so we are taking you there" He said calmly.

"And how is that prison?" I asked him curiously.

"I just can tell you..." He turned around so now we are face to face. "Is worse than you think"

* * *

**woah! this was long! :D lol! and I loved it! XD but anyway! hope you liked it, too! :) you know, you don't have to review if you don't wanna ;) but if you do then I will thank you so much! and I'll be very happy :P because I love reviews, heheh and you know! SO SORRY for any mistakes, I really try so hard to make everything correctly, so please forgive me if I don't :( you know, english is not my first language, so yeah… so sorry! I hope to update soon! :D heheh**

**and for those who were loving **_**"I'll take care of you"**_** don't worry! xD I won't give up! :) I'll try to update soon, is just that I got stuck! D: heheh and then I came to the idea of this story, so… sorry if you have to wait SO LONG to the next chapter! D: I know how it feels ó.ò so sorry! D'x aaahh TT-TT I'll try to update that story soon, too! (and omg I forgot to write the disclaimer in that story, too… I have to change it! xD lol)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I'm SO thankful for all of your reviews! seriously! and! one thing I want to clarify, do you remember in the last chapter I wrote "You take the boy and ****_me_**** the girl"? I still don't know if I wrote that correctly, I didn't know if I had to write '****_me_****' or '****_I_****' so, if someone who's reading this speak english can you tell me how should I write it, please? because I just don't know… I need help sometimes, and well… I'm from Mexico, I'm still learning**

**oh! and by the way! thanks to iwrite4you3411 because her review made me smile (and blush!) so much! I started smiling and then I got all red, I know, I am pretty weird and so shy XD haha lol but guys… seriously I'm so glad you like my new story! :3 heheh**

**well! :D here's the second chapter!**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

_"And how is that prison?" I asked him curiously._

_"I just can tell you..." He turned around so now we are face to face. "Is worse than you think"_

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. I had no idea what that meant. All I could think was in another prison just like the one where we were before.

"Oh yeah, because I'm _so_ scared." Jade said sarcastically. "If you're trying to scare us then too bad, is not working." She faked a sweet smile.

The man turned back to her and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but shut it immediately. "Shut up" He said defeated before he took Jade and started walking again. The other man who was escorting me did the same.

We walked out of the building and saw a truck. I could tell it was for prisoners. The men opened the backdoors and pushed us inside.

Jade and I saw how they closed the doors in front of us and finally there was only Jade and I. Then the truck started moving.

"Uh… so…" Jade stuttered.

"Jade, this wouldn't have happened if…" I stopped and thought that was a waste of time if I scolded her, it wasn't going to get us out of here anyway. I sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, is just…" I looked at her. It was quite dark here, but even so, I could see those beautiful shining eyes that I loved so much. I sighed again. "We can't sneak out again, that's obvious."

"So, are you saying you want them to take us to another prison just because they want to? You know, I'm not gonna stay here doing _nothing_ when they're sniffing their own hands!" She said.

"Jade-" She cut me off.

"This is not even fair, who would imprison some guys just because one of them made an accident with a shoe and another one killed an octopus? Only they! They're crazy! They're such a weird people!" She shouted.

"Hey! We could hear that!" A man shouted back from the front seats.

"I don't care!" Jade screamed louder. I chuckled. She always being the way she is. I really love her so much, she's awesome.

"What is so funny?" She said annoyed.

"You" I said with a goofy smile in my face.

Though I couldn't see her so well, I knew she rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She said.

We stood in here like another thirty minutes until the truck finally stopped.

The doors swung open and we got out of the truck.

Just as we stepped out of it, we tried to look at our surroundings but the first thing that caught our eyes was the huge coliseum in front of us. I didn't even know they had something like that here in Yerba…

"A coliseum?" Jade asked.

"_That_ is the prison." The man said smiling. "It looks beautiful, right?" He said standing there, like he was lost in thought, admiring the 'prison' like it was the only thing he could see.

"Is this the 'worst prison'? Seriously?" Jade said.

"Can a coliseum be a prison?" I had to ask.

The man rolled his eyes. "Yes, this is the worst prison, and yeah, a coliseum can be a prison, too. Now we'll leave you at the entrance so you can be escorted to your dungeon"

"Do you even have _dungeons_ here? Wow, you guys don't waste your time." Jade said flatly.

We walked toward the entrance of the 'prison' until we were almost there, but suddenly the man who was leading us stopped. "One thing I want to clarify" He whispered. Jade and I looked at him with confusion in our eyes and paid attention at what he was going to say. "I suggest you not to be so imprudent or do anything foolish around with the people who's in there. They do bad things. So bad. You'll have to do whatever they say because if you don't... well... they'll torture you. And you live just if you stand it until it's over. So... take care." And with that he turned around and walked away, leaving us Jade and me standing at the entry of the coliseum.

"Okay…" I spoke but I didn't know what to say. I turned to Jade and she was looking at nowhere, like she was in another planet. But she didn't look worried or scared, she looked courageous. Like she was planning on how to get out of here instead of letting people to scare her. Just when I opened my mouth to ask her what she was thinking about, someone from behind grabbed tightly our arms till the point of hurting us. One hand grasping Jade's arm and the other one grasping mine.

We looked up and saw a big bald man with tan skin and a black eye patch in his left eye as we were grimacing slightly in pain at his tightening.

"What's going-" He cut me off.

"Shut up. I'm Stain. I'll take you to your dungeon." The man said dragging us with him against our will.

"Hey, are you insane?! Why do you have to tighten your grip on us?! You're hurting us." Protested Jade while struggling to get rid of his strong hand.

Suddenly the man, apparently called Stain, turned around and pulled her closer to him with a single tug. "If you think you know what pain is, then you're wrong. Now shut up and do whatever I tell you or things could get worse."

"Like what?" She said boldly. Seriously? Does she really wanna know? I was about to say something but 'Stain' prevented me.

"Like this!" He shouted and pushed Jade brutally against the nearest wall. She let out a faint cry as he did.

I didn't notice until now that Stain had let go of my hand so I immediately ran towards him and saw that he was about to punch Jade with his fist. My heart speeded up and I ran faster until I grabbed his arm with all my strength and stopped him successfully.

Stain turned around slowly and looked at me with a death glare. I released his arm. "We should be at the 'dungeon'… shouldn't we?" I said a little nervous, expecting I could lighten the mood.

He turned to Jade again. "You're lucky." He said. "Follow me. But this time don't say a _word_." He warned her, who was still standing near the wall breathing heavily, with a hint of fear in her beautiful blue eyes.

I saw Stain walking away while Jade came towards me. I looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah" She tried to sound strong.

"Were you afraid?" I said.

She opened her mouth to say something but Stain suddenly yelled at us. "What did I say?!" We said nothing and just followed him.

"Here's your dungeon" Stain said as we were standing there, in some odd hallway of the coliseum in front of a mysterious heavy door of metal. He swung it open. "Now, enter." He said before violently pushing us inside.

I turned around just to see him blocking the door. "Wait here. Don't even try to escape because you can't. Once the door is closed, you can't get out. So, just wait there. You'll have your punishment later." Stain was about to close the door. "This will be fun" I heard him whisper till I couldn't see him anymore. What did he mean by 'punishment'?

We sat in a corner of the room, away from the door. I looked at Jade, who's at my right.

"I hate this" She said resting her head against the back wall.

I sighed. "Yeah… me too. But hey, we'll get out of here in a twinkling of an eye. Everything will be okay again, don't worry." I tried to reassure her and patted her thigh.

"Yeah, '_if'_ we get out of here alive." She said.

"Jade" I grabbed her cheek and gently forced her to face me. "That will never happen, you heard me? Don't you dare to think like that again. We both will survive and everything will go back to normal. I'll protect you, okay?"

She looked down at the ground. "Yes" She responded softly. I smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on her hair.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and I let myself to close my eyes for a moment.

We stood like that for about half an hour until the door swung open again. We saw Stain.

"Stand up and follow me" He said with no emotion in his voice.

"Why?" Jade asked flatly.

"It's time to your punishment" He said. Jade and I looked at each other with a hint of worry in our faces. We gave up. Without a word, we stood up and started following him. Again.

We walked and walked until Stain stopped. He turned back to us. "We're here." We looked around. We were in the arena of the coliseum. What caught my eyes were the two men standing behind Stain. They looked like twins. They both were bigger than him… and looked stronger, too. What made me feel uncomfortable was that they were looking at us like we were their prey…

"And… who are they? Friends of yours?" I said kinda nervous but curious, too.

"Shut up" Stain said. "Do what you have to do." He told to the men and backed away. Now he just stared.

"Uh…" I stuttered not understanding what was happening.

"What, pretty boy? Are you scared?" One of the men made fun of me. "I'm Michael. And he's Jason" He said referring to the other man. They both were pale and had short brown hair. The only difference was that 'Michael' had a large scar in his right eye.

"Yeah, amazing, now what is the point of being here anyway?" Jade asked. Jason chuckled. "What is so funny?" She was getting annoyed.

"Oh, nothing, my lady. Well… not yet." He smiled evilly. "Michael, can I take this one?"

"Huh?" Jade said very confused.

"Sure. I'm perfectly fine with the pretty boy" Michael said with the same wicked smile. I still didn't know what they were talking about.

Next thing I saw was that they walked to the other end of the arena, then crouched and grabbed something from the ground. Then returned to us.

Now Michael had a large metal stick and Jason had a black whip with some blood in it. My eyes widened as I started to understand what was going to happen.

"Should we start now?" Jason asked.

Michael smiled. "Let's play"

* * *

**GUYS! I'm SO SORRY I didn't update this soon! I had no internet for an entire week! D: it went down! so I was dying inside… I'm addicted to the internet… seriously, ADDICTED! I think I have problems with it… uh… well, I hope you liked this chapter! :BB you know! you don't have to review if you don't want to! :D but if you do I'll be very happy! heheh wait for the next chapter! n_n because this got so interesting O_O ! LOL! sorry if there were any mistakes! you know! I'm trying! :B **

**and! don't forget what I wrote first in the author's note! D: tell me how to write "You take the boy and ****_me_**** the girl" should I write "****_I_****" or "****_me_****"? please :( tell me if you know**

**karla~ ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beck's POV**

_Now Michael had a large metal stick and Jason had a black whip with some blood in it. My eyes widened as I started to understand what was going to happen. _

_"Should we start now?" Jason asked._

_Michael smiled. "Let's play"_

He said and they both began to approach us. I immediately wrapped my arm around Jade's waist protectively. Michael laughed.

"C'mon! Don't be so scared, pretty boy. It's not like we are going to kill you today." He said.

"Today?" I asked, trying not to sound scared, even though I was.

He just kept smiling. "Jason, remember. Don't touch the pretty boy, he's mine."

"Yes, sir" Jason said and suddenly ran toward us. We stepped back but he got to reach Jade's arm.

"No! Don't touch me!" Jade shouted. I tried to stop Jason from taking her but couldn't. Before I knew it, I felt a strong hand fall on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Michael.

"Got you" Michael said and dragged me to the other side of the arena. I'm pretty sure I'll have some bruises on my shoulders tomorrow morning, _if_ I wake up tomorrow morning.

He pushed me away roughly once we got where he wanted. I turned around. Now he was in front of me and it scared me the thought of that if I made a single move he would hit me with the large stick. So I just stood here, nervously holding my breath as a drop of sweat streamed down my face.

I turned my gaze to Jade, and longed to be there with her. To protect her, to reassure her, to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her, making her usual black coffee with two sugars that I know she loves before giving her a kiss in her dark hair, to make her smile when she has a bad day, to make her know that I'm always there for her. To make her feel _loved_.

"Let go of me!" Jade snapped me from my thoughts as she was struggling with all her might to stay out of Jason's strong arms. They were a few feet away.

"Leave her alone!" I said but didn't move because of Michael.

Jason's back was facing me when he finally let go of her. Jade was about to run away when Jason lifted the whip and hit the ground in front of her with full force, making her back away slowly. Jade immediately understood that she couldn't escape from him that easy and just glared at him. She was trying not to show any fear, but there it was reflected into her beautiful icy eyes. She was _scared_.

Then Jason stepped closer to her. And closer. And closer…

"Hey! I'm right here!" Michael yelled before hitting my stomach with the large stick. I cried a loud cry of pain.

"Beck!" I heard Jade say with worry and anger in her voice. Grimacing, I looked up at her as my hand rested on my stomach from the pain.

Jade started walking towards me briskly. "Whoa, where are you going, princess?" Jason asked her as grabbing her arm. Jade glared at him for a second before she quickly flinched away and walked past him.

"Oh, so you're not gonna listen to me…" Jason said suspiciously.

Then my eyes widened when I saw him lift the whip behind her. "Jade, watch out!"

Jade turned around, but just as she did, a severe lash flashed through her face. She let out the most bloodcurdling scream I've ever heard before.

"Jade!" I was about to run to her aid, but Michael stopped me.

"Look, pretty boy" He started whispering in my ear as I try desperately to get out from his grip. "This is what happens when you don't listen to us." He said and I know that he has an evil smirk in his face even if I can't see it.

I stopped struggling and just looked straight at Jade and Jason.

Pain takes over Jade's body as I see her barely standing, stepping backwards with both of her hands covering her face.

On the other hand, Jason was smiling. As if this was the funniest thing he has ever done in his whole life. He took a step toward Jade, and yanked her with a single tug before throwing her ruthlessly to the ground. Jason's smile grew bigger. He lifted the whip again. "No, don't!" I shouted but it was too late.

I look in horror how Jason starts whipping her atrociously and Jade cringes trying to protect herself, but it wasn't working.

"Fun. This is fun! This is what I was waiting for! I finally got it!" Jason shouted with a creepy smile on his face before whipping her _hard_. Jade screamed loud in pain. "Hey, I really liked that scream. I want more!" He gave her another lash. She screamed again. "Beautiful!" He said laughing. "Just beautiful!" He said and hit her one more time with the whip.

"Stop!" I cried for what seemed like the eleventh time.

Then he finally stopped. Jade was shaking helplessly in the ground, with her hands covering her face. Jason reached down and took one of her hands, revealing Jade's face with some blood on it. She had her eyes closed. "Did you like that, my princess? I guess not. But that's all for today." He released her arm and stood up. He walked towards Stain, who has been watching every single move we've made all this time.

Michael let go of me and I immediately ran towards Jade.

I knelt down in front of her and looked all over her body. She was bleeding. The whip had cut and stained red her beautiful pale skin. She had wounds on her legs, and on her left side, too. She never stopped shaking.

I looked up at her face. Her right hand is covering her right eye, and the other one is resting over the ground. Her eyes are tightly closed.

I grabbed her right hand and removed it from her face. Blood was streaming down her face from the wound across her beautiful features.

Jason had whipped her directly in the eye.

I took Jade's face gently with my hand and turned it to me so I can look better at her wound. She winced as I did.

I gulped. "Jade" I said kinda nervous but knowing what to do. "Try to open your eyes" I want to make sure she hasn't lost her eyesight.

Dutifully, she tried to open her eyes but shut them immediately as letting out a faint cry. "It hurts" She said with a grimace.

I shook my head. "Please, try" I begged.

"Well, isn't that sweet? The image of a teenage boy that is worried about his injured girlfriend" I heard Michael say in a mocking tone. My eyes widened and before I could even turn around, he hit me with the stick and sent me to the ground. He hit me on my right side.

I sat up and just stared at him, with my left hand upon my side.

We made eye contact for a few seconds until he dropped something. I looked down to see what it was. I frowned and looked back at him with confusion. He had dropped the stick. "Look, pretty boy. I don't like to be unfair, your girl is in a lot of pain right now but you're somewhat unscathed. I was going to hurt you as much as your girlfriend but now I'm bored, so I'll leave it like this. This punishment is over." He said coldly and walked toward Stain and Jason, who were waiting for him.

I was shocked. He actually didn't hurt me at all. Like he said, I'm unscathed. The question is: _Why?_

Jason chuckled at the sight of his twin brother. "You're so nice. Sometimes I really wonder if you're really my brother" He joked.

"I was just bored. I didn't feel like playing with teenagers anymore." Michael said.

Jason just smiled and then turned to Stain. "Okay, Stain, thanks for all the fun today. I just had one of the best days ever. Call us whenever _someone_ needs another punishment. Now you can return them to the dungeon"

Stain did without protest. I carried the now unconscious Jade on my back and followed Stain till we were again in our dungeon. He had let me carry Jade and I am so glad he did, 'cause right now I don't feel like letting anyone touch her after what just happened.

Stain opened the metal door and I stepped inside before he slammed it shut.

And again… there was just Jade and I.

* * *

**Guys... you have every right to want to kick me or slap me right in the face because of the long time I've let you waiting for another chapter... (not really! please don't hit me!) BUT! :D I finally, (finally) FINALLY! finished it! :'D a new chapter! I didn't like it a lot xD lol but I tried! hehe and I kept changing a lot of things on this chapter, that's why I was never done with it :I so sorry... omg seriously! D: SO SORRY! aaahhh! you guys have every right to slap me! D: come on! slap me right in the face! :'( and say "KARLA! how could you?! I thought you were going to update asap..." u.u I'm so sorry... anyway I hope you liked this chapter~**

**oh! and guys! this is ****_IMPORTANT_****... any of you that speaks english, I mean, those who were born and grew up speaking in english, can you tell me about the grammar and that stuff? I mean... (I'll say it again) I'm from Mexico, please tell me when I write something wrong, and tell me advices or stuff like that... please :( I'm still learning and I'm not so good at english yet, so please :c can you guys help me with my grammar mistakes? :'( I would thank you A LOT! it will mean so much to me... thanks! n_n hehe**

**[IF YOU'RE READING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE YOU'RE SOOOOO AMAZING! LOVE YOU!~ WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~ or don't... .-. sorry about the late updates ._.]**


End file.
